La prédestinée
by Hope Chance
Summary: Sur Terre, ils sont spéciaux.Ils sont nés pour accomplirent leur destin. Arriveront-ils à sauver leur vie et celles de six milliard de personnes. Accompliront-ils la prédiction ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** : Hope Chance  
><strong>Mangalivre** : Naruto  
><strong>Genres<strong> : Amour / Fantastique /Aventure / O.O.C/U.A  
><strong>Couples<strong> : Sakura & Sasuke , Naruto & Hinata et Co  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : Sur Terre, ils sont spéciaux .Ils sont nés pour accomplirent leur destin. Arriveront-ils à sauver leur vie et celles de six milliard de personnes. Accompliront-ils la prédiction ?  
><strong>Note<strong> : Cette fiction met venu après le film 2012 .

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p>« Une longue journée ensoleillée de 20°C nous attend sur la côte de Port Angeles » Transmit la présentatrice de la météo sur le poste radio d'une voiture.<p>

**— * —**

Nous étions en avril pourtant il y avait une température idéale pour faire . . .

. . . Du shopping par exemple.

- TEMA ! Hurla une jeune femme dans un rayon de vêtement .

- OUI SAKU ! Beugla l'autre jeune femme blonde dans un rayon voisin .

- VIENS VOIR LE BEAU RUBAN ! S'exclama la jeune femme en admirant pour le ruban vert et en l'agitant dans tous les sens .

- Quoi ? Oh .

Le morceau de tissu à première vue paraissait des plus normaux , long , vert , pailleté mais quand Sakura , une jeune femme aux cheveux roses le fit virevolter, il se mit à lâcher des paillettes en petites quantités et se déposaient sur la rose .

- Putain qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Chuchota la blonde.

- Rien Tema , rien justement , souffla Sakura.

Temari retira le ruban de la main de Sakura et les paillettes cessèrent de voltiger et de rayonner laissant les deux jeunes femmes consternées .

****— * —****

. . . Ou encore se balader dans l'Olympic National Park .

Tenten , une jeune femme brune avec des couettes déambulait dans le parc communautaire accompagné d'un jeune ténébreux prénommé Sasuke.  
>Soudain la brune s'immobilisa au milieu du passage saturé de monde . Le jeune homme l'attira dans un coin isolé, blasé et attendit qu'elle revienne à la réalité .<p>

- Alors ? Questionna le jeune homme .

- Il est petit environ , quatre ans , roux... sur le toboggan .

- Allons-y !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le toboggan envahis de petites bouilles courant dans tous les sens . Dans toute cette foule la brune remarqua le petit roux pas plus haut que trois pommes qui grimpait sur l'échelle d'un toboggan . Pendant ce temps Sasuke se plaça dans un coin du toboggan attendant . Le roux quant à lui avait atteint le sommet et était prêt à glisser sur le toboggan mais son petit pied se tordit , lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et il tomba dans le vide . Sasuke déploya ses bras, le réceptionna tant bien que mal et le déposa par terre , Tenten se rapprocha de lui et s'accroupit .

- Il faut faire attention, bout d'chou ! C'est très dangereux ! L'avertit Tenten .

- Oui, madame , dit la voix cristalline de l'enfant et il partit en courant.

- Mission accomplie , dit Tenten en levant le pouce , on y va ou tu veux t'amuser un peu ? Dit-elle en rigolant .

- On rentre , cracha Sasuke .

Ils sortirent du parc, rentrèrent dans la voiture du ténébreux et se dirigèrent vers l'Olympic National Foret. Dans la forêt, le « couple » déboucha sur un sentier, remplie d'arbres d'hauteurs saisissantes, l'air était embaumé du parfum des fleurs et les oiseaux gazouillaient. Ils rentrèrent dans un trou rempli de végétaux grimpants et de mousse. Tenten appuya sur un pavé dissimulé par la végétation. Le fond de la cavité coulissa sur le flanc gauche. La cloison laissa place à un grand mur en béton argenté recouvert de fleurs fleuries. Le hall était tamisé par des spots dans chaque coin de l'entrée mettant en valeur une large porte entourée d'une paire de miroirs posés au sol. Le ténébreux ouvrit la grande porte. Le séjour était spacieux, un grand canapé en cuir beige avec quelques poufs étaient disposés au centre de la pièce. Il y avait des ouvertures dans toute la pièce donnant un air aéré, sur la gauche l'accès donnait sur le jardin intérieur, sur la droite sur la cuisine et juste en face, sur le couloir des chambres .

« BOOUM...PSSHHT »

Tenten glissa prestement sur le côté laissant Sasuke recevoir tout le liquide glacial sur le visage.

- Oh Sa'ske, Ten', désolé ! Dit une tête blonde, le corps à moitié enseveli dans les canapés, projetés par la boisson maintenant vide dans ses mains .

- Naruto ! Grommela Sasuke, agitant sa chevelure comme un chien qu'on venait de laver, Tenten tu l'as vu ça ?

- Oui ! Réussit-elle à dire entre deux fous-rire.

- Ouais, énonça Sasuke en partant.

Le jeune homme partit en direction du couloir menant à sa chambre, il passa devant plusieurs pièces et atteignit sa chambre. Il prit une rapide douche, s'habilla et se coucha sur son lit les bras sous la tête en proie à réfléchir.

Naruto quant à lui après avoir fini son nettoyage avait décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque se promenant dans les couloirs de la maison. Il y trouva Tenten debout au milieu de la salle.

- Ils vous sauveront de votre insouciance, les 13 réunis révèleront le secret de la Vie, répétait-t-elle en boucle.

-Ten' , Tenten . . . Réveille-toi maintenant ! dit Naruto en la secouant comme un pommier.

- Ils vous sauveront de votre insouciance, les 13 réunis révèleront le secret de la Vie.

****— * —****

. . . . Ou même rester cloîtrer chez soi . Enfermée dans quatre murs en béton, stores fermés et couette sur la tête avec un fort mal de crâne . Le cas d'une jeune blonde aux yeux céruléens de 19 ans.

« . . . Oh putain qu'est-ce qu'elle est bonne celle-là . . . » « . . . Il fait chier celui-là à mater mon cul . . . », « ... La zucette miam . . . »

La jeune femme se recouvrit la tête encore plus forte pour ne pas entendre ces voix s'entrechoquer dans sa tête, rien n'y faisait depuis toute petite , elle entendait les pensées des gens. Rien n'y faisait elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler son esprit, elle n'avait pas de vie sociale et elle ne pouvait pas en avoir même ses parents l'avaient abandonnée dans son jeune âge, bébé n'arrêtant pas de pleurer, ils n'avaient pas supporté d'entendre crier leur enfant toute la journée sans savoir pourquoi. Comment pourrait-elle regarder les personnes chères à ses yeux sans porter un jugement sur leurs pensées ? Elle se redressa du lit, prit quatre cachets d'aspirine, du suicide pour une normale mais de toute façon elle ne l'était pas et elle se recoucha mais une pensée attira sont attention elle se laissa emporter dans les flots de parole d'une jeune femme, se concentrant sur ses pensées, le reste s'effaça.

****— * —****

Tenten sortit de sa transe après 25 minutes .

- Alors tu as vu quoi pour te mettre dans cet état ? Interrogea Naruto .

- Du verre en cercle, au milieu il y avait une boule bleu qui grossissait plus le temps passait et le verre parlait ou plutôt il récitait des formules en langue morte .

- T'a vu ça mais normalement tes visions se réalisent, tu crois que ça va se réaliser ? Dit Naruto un peu perdu .

- J'en sais rien , Naruto et ne me pose pas trop de questions , j'ai un mal de crâne à cause de ce truc qui a duré une éternité .

- Ten' , tu ne voudrais pas faire du yoga pour maitriser ce truc ?

- Quelle idée , pas conne pour une fois , Naruto , j'y réfléchirais .

- Je suis intelligent mais je ne le montre pas ! Dit Naruto avec un sourire que lui seul savait faire.

****— * —****

Au final c'était une journée pour faire beaucoup de choses et il en aurait beaucoup au fil des mois . . . Des jours de chaleur et bizarres.

* * *

><p>Salut le people , voici le premier chapitre alors vos impressions ? Vos questions ? Il est légèrement court mais j'essaierais de me rattraper la prochaine fois promis.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur** : Hope Chance  
><strong>Mangalivre** : Naruto  
><strong>Genres<strong> : Amour / Fantastique /Aventure / O.O.C/U.A  
><strong>Couples<strong> : Sakura & Sasuke , Naruto & Hinata et Co  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : Sur Terre, ils sont spé sont nés pour accomplirent leur destin. Arriveront-ils à sauver leur vie et celles de six milliard de personnes. Accompliront-ils la prédiction ?  
><strong>Note<strong> : Cette fiction met venu après le film 2012 .

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p>Les mois passèrent sans incident majeur, les grandes vacances approchaient à grand pas, il faisait énormément chaud, la canicule assaillait les habitants de Port-Angeles. La plupart allaient à la mer mais nos amis n'étaient pas comme les autres .<p>

Tenten était installée dans la bibliothèque comme à son habitude, cette jeune femme avait fait des études de génie civile et s'était arrêtée à sa 3eme année, ayant acquise ce qu'elle voulait, maintenant elle travaillait comme architecte pour l'entreprise Construction Corporation © l'une des meilleures des États-Unis. A 22 ans on pouvait dire qu'elle avait bien entamée sa vie d'adulte grâce à ses visions et elle avait même sauvée la vie de plusieurs dizaines de personne .

Ce matin là, une de ses visions la préoccupait « Ils vous sauveront vous de votre insouciance, les 13 réunis révèleront le secret de la vie » . Ses visions pouvaient être un vrai casse-tête .Quand le temps sembla s'arrêter, une lumière blanche la transporta dans le salon ou était assis Naruto et Sasuke .

-Heeey , si on allait faire un tour au parc ?Je veux pas rester cloitre dans cette caverne ! Dit Naruto en soupirant.

Le jeune blond faisait les cents pas dans leur séjour, tandis que Sasuke était affalé en travers d'un pouf en short de bain.

-Hmm ! Souffla Sasuke

C'est 2 jeunes hommes, elle les considérait comme ses frères ayant presque grandi ensemble, ils s'étaient rencontrés à la maternelle, à Stevens Middle School.

**Flash-Back**

13 septembre dans Stevens Middle School. La rentrée des maternelles, presque tous les enfants pleuraient, pourtant il y avait quelques courageux, un petit garçon blond avait le sourire au lèvre. Quand il vit une petite fille au visage crispée, il se mit à courir pour la rejoindre mais celle-ci décida autrement et se mit elle aussi à courir mais après 5 minutes de sprint, elle s'arrêta, le dos arqué, les mains sur les genoux, le petit garçon en profita pour lui sauter dessus, ils se retrouvèrent au sol, Naruto sur Tenten.

- Moi, Naruto . Annonça le lilliputien le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ten... ten

«PRROOOOUUUTT! »

Le bambin venait de « flatuler » sur la petite fille .Un autre garçon brun, qui avait assisté à la scène les pointa du doigt et tomba mort de rire par terre ; son rire argentin retenti dans toute la cour .

**Fin du Flash-back**

A partir de ce moment , ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

La lumière la ré-aspira, le temps reprit son court, elle se retrouva brusquement dans la bibliothèque.

. . .

- Allez les gars on y va . S'exclama Tenten en débarquant dans la pièce en surprenant les deux jeunes hommes dans celle-ci , les clés de sa voiture en main.

~ Ellipse de quelques heures ~

Naruto était sur la pelouse à même le sol la tête posée sur le ventre de Tenten, qui elle préférait le confort était couchée sur un banc les jambes sur les cuisses de Sasuke qui lui était assis en dessous d'elle. Il y avait une légère brise crée par le bercement des feuillages.

«BRRRRRRRR...»

La terre tremblait sous leurs pieds, les alarmes des voitures se déclenchèrent dû au mouvement du sol .Les enfants sur les toboggans se mirent à crier, les parents affolés récupéraient leurs enfants et couraient se mettre à l'abri. Notre trio lui n'avait pas bougé ne sachant quoi faire quand des failles se mirent à apparaitre du sol engouffrant tout sur leurs passages, c'est alors qu'ils prirent conscience de ce qui se passait devant eux .Des voitures, des personnes, des immeubles, tout était ravagé par l'immense trou qui s'agrandissait .Les deux jeunes hommes tétanisés ne remarquèrent pas que Tenten avait une vision, elle ne dura que quelques secondes mais elle allait leur sauver la vie.

-ON DOIT PARTIR D'ICI ET MAINTENANT ! Hurla Tenten.

Elle attrapa le bras des jeunes hommes et les tira vers un immeuble, pendant son parcours elle rencontra un couple perdu, ne savant pas où aller.

-Et il ne faut pas rester la , suivez mo.

Le petit groupe rentra dans l'immeuble, Tenten prit les devant et prit l'escalier, et monta sur le toit suivit de près par ses 2 amis et le couple rescapé .De là, elle avait une vue sur le désastre qui se produisait sur Port-Angeles et il était loin d'être terminé, la mer se retirait signe de mauvais présages et il fallait sortir d'ici et vite sinon ils finiraient noyés par le tsunami.

-IL FAUT QU'ON AILLE À CETTE IMMEUBLE ! Cria la brune en pointant du doigt un toit avec une énorme bâche .

-O-OK M-AAIS COMMENT ? Bégaya la jeune femme retrouvée.

-NOUS DEVONS SAUTER C'EST LE SEUL MOYEN !

-J-JE SAUTERAI SÛREMENT PAS DE LA !

-GALÈRE, c'est ça où la noyade, tu préfères quoi Angela ? Dit l'ami de la jeune femme.

Pendant ce temps la vague se formait, elle était colossale, gigantesque et monstrueuse.

Ils passèrent les premiers immeubles sans problèmes. Toutefois, les immeubles commençaient à s'effondrer sous la pression des secousses, il fallait faire vite .Arrivé à l'avant dernière immeuble, Angela ne prit pas assez d'élan et tomba, elle réussie à attraper un câble dépassant. Cependant, elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester accrochée bien longtemps.

-SHIKA ! A L'AIDE

-ATTRAPE MA MAIN ! Hurla Shikamaru en se penchant vers le bord de l'immeuble, tendant sa main à Angela

- ATTRAPE-MOI !Dit la jeune femme en larme

Elle tendit sa main libre à Shikamaru, qui l'atteignit, mais sa main était trop glissante, il ne réussit pas la maintenir.

-AAAAAAAAHHHH

- NOOOOOOON ! Explosa Shikamaru en tendant sa main dans le vide

- Shikamaru, commença Tenten en posant sa main sur son épaule , il faut qu'on y va , l'immeuble ne va plus tenir longtemps .

Le jeune homme se releva , essuya la larme qui coulait .

- Alors on y va ! Dit l'homme ananas en reprenant son sérieux .

Notre groupe sauta le dernier immeuble. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit avec une bâche recouvrant quelques choses de circulaire avec un énorme cadenas.

- On n'a pas le temps de le forcer .S'exclama Tenten en regardant derrière elle et en voyant l'énorme vague arriver et ravager tout sur son passage , emportant le reste des décombres .

Sasuke sortit enfin de sa léthargie .

- La clef . Dit t-il en sortant l'objet de son cou .

La clef s'éleva dans le ciel, brilla quelque peu et entra dans la serrure faisant la bâche de déchirer. Naruto qui n'avait pas bouger se pencha en avant .

- C'est une piscine ! On va faire quoi avec ça .

- On saute, J'AI DIT ON SAUTE ET TOUT DE SUITE LA VAGUE ARRIVE .

Elle attrapa les mains de Naruto et Sasuke, qui lui attrapa la main de Shikamaru .Nos quatre aventuriers plongèrent ensemble dans l'eau, coulant à flot .L'eau n'était pas normale, ils ne buvaient pas la tasse, l'air ne manquait pas. Bientôt en vue, une énorme porte rouge avec un comme logos une clé scintillante de mille feu cependant nos amis durent ferme leurs yeux quelques secondes tellement la lumière était intense .Quand ils les rouvrirent, ils étaient dans la maison de notre trio préféré, plus précisément dans le salon, étalés sur les poufs.

«BBBRRRR ... GGGGRRRRRRRR...»

Sasuke se précipita dans le jardin intérieur suivi de près par les 3 autres et ensemble ils regardèrent le plafond en verre. L'océan passait au dessus d'eux, des voitures, des arbres, des cadavres tout y passait.

- RAAH dégeu ! Cracha Naruto en sortant de son hibernation .

- C'est sûr ici ? Demanda Shikamaru .

Dans la précipitation, le trio n'avait pas fait trop attention au jeune homme, il était grand, avec un teint basané, 1 couette sur la tête et un air blasé.

- Si la clef nous a emmenés ici c'est que c'est un endroit sûr .Informa Sasuke

- Alors si je comprends bien, on vient d'être sauvé par une clé de 2 catastrophes naturelles ? Redemanda Shikamaru .

- Hmm ouais et grâce à Tenten aussi .

- Bon on va pas s'attarder sur le sujet je crois que le plus dur est passé alors allons voir les dégâts fait par ce monstre . S'exclama Tenten

Ils sortirent tous du jardin et passèrent par le salon, ouvrirent la première porte, Tenten activa la porte de sécurité et ils purent voir le ravage sur l'Olympic National Forest, il n'y avait plus que certains arbres debout, de la boue à en perdre la vue et quelques débris déposés par le tsunami .

- Oh la vache .

- J'ai quand même une question: comment la clef nous a amenés ici et pourquoi une clef à le pouvoir de le faire et depuis quand et ... vous êtes qui vous ?

- Oh une question à la fois . Lâcha Tenten

Mais Tenten n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa question , qu'elle resta paralysée sur place .

- Pas maintenant , Désespéra Naruto , eh Sasuke porte la on la rentre on sait pas combien ça va durer .

- Ouais .

Sasuke la prit comme un sac à patate et la porta jusqu'au séjour, la déposa sur le canapé, s'installa à côté d'elle. Naruto de l'autre côté, il prit la télécommande sur la table basse, s'appuya dessus et la télévision descendit du plafond. Fatigué après un tel effort physique, Shika s'étala lui aussi sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur le rebord .

-Pff , la flemme de vous demander des explications .

- Pff , la flemme de répondre à tes questions. Murmura Sasuke .

Et c'est comme ça qui s'assoupirent tous dans le salon .


End file.
